First Birthday
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: Tanpa mengetahui rencana rekan-rekan kerjanya bahkan sampai atasannya, Yaya menjalani harinya dengan kekesalan yang terus menumpuk di hatinya. Hingga pukul 00.00 alias jam 12 malam alias tengah malam, lampu di ruangannya tiba-tiba padam. Dan seketika, dia ingin menghancurkan tempat kerjanya tersebut.


**First Birthday**

 _ **Sebenarnya ini buat kemarin. Pingin ngikutin event kak Fanlady. Tapi sekali lagi. SEKALI LAGI! Aku telat T_T.**_

 ** _Karena terlanjur sudah ngetik, kupublish saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik di hp, jadi maklumin kalo ada typo._**

 ** _Anggap saja ini cerita selingan karena terlalu lama menunggu SGSH. Seperti biasa ideku lagi buntu. Tapi masih update kok. Kalo mau perkembangannya kayak gimana, kalian bisa liat igku: akuma_ltf._**

* * *

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku. Otomatis aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana serunya merayakan ulang tahun.

Tapi, untuk apa merayakan ulang tahun? Umur kita bertambah dan sisa hidup kita berkurang. Kenapa kita malah bahagia di saat sisa hidup kita berkurang?

Daripada aku menghabiskan uang untuk menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk merayakan ulang tahun, akan lebih baik uang tersebut ditabung untuk kelangsungan hidup.

— **Yaya, 23 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **First Birthday © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Warning: AU, Typo(s), No Power**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan berjilbab merah muda tersebut terus menatap jam tangannya gusar. "Haish... kenapa dia masih belum datang? Ini hampir telat!" gumamnya gelisah.

 **Drrt! Drrt!**

Perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Yaya tersebut langsung mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya dan langsung menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. Dia sudah hafal di luar kepala tentang orang yang meneleponnya di jam segini. Hanya satu orang yang meneleponnya di saat ia hampir telat kerja.

 _"Assalam—"_

"Jangan katakan kamu bangun kesiangan atau ada urusan yang tak terduga datangnya sehingga kamu tidak bisa menjemputku," Yaya langsung menyerobot dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Terdengar orang di seberang sana menghela nafas, _"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan salamku atau kamu menjawab salamku terlebih dahulu..."_

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" sungut Yaya. Perempuan tersebut bertambah kesal ketika terdengar suara kekehan.

"Jangan ketawa! Seharusnya kamu hubungi aku dari tadi! 'Kan aku bisa langsung cari taxi... jangan marahi aku ketika aku meminta supir taxi ngebut seperti yang aku lakukan dulu BoBoiBoy..." kata Yaya dengan aura gelap yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

 _"Ok ok... sebentar lagi aku akan datang..."_ sambungan pun ditutup. Yaya menunggu BoBoiBoy dengan wajah kesal yang sangat kentara.

* * *

 **[SKIP]**

* * *

Mobil hitam mengkilap itu berhenti tepat di depan Yaya. Kaca mobil tersebut secara perlahan terbuka menampilkan laki-laki dengan pakaian kerja yang rapi. "Masuklah! Maaf aku telat," ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Bukannya langsung membuka pintu mobil, Yaya berjalan menuju kursi kemudi alias menggeser kedudukan laki-laki tersebut sebagai pengemudi mobil hitam tersebut. "Err... biar aku saja yang menyetir..." keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis laki-laki yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Yaya langsung mengangkat telunjuknya di depan wajah kekasihnya alias BoBoiBoy, "Satu," ucap Yaya dingin. Sang kekasih menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Turun atau kamu kulempar ke jalanan sekarang."

Yaya menambahkan jari tengahnya, "Dua. Biarkan aku menyetir dan kamu duduk manis di sebelahku."

Jari manis ikut bergabung bersama kedua jari lainnya, "Tiga. Aku akan menghancurkan mobilmu ini. Aku tahu mobil kamu ini masih dalam penyicilan."

Yaya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyuman manis muncul tapi bagi BoBoiBoy itu adalah senyuman iblis. "Dari ketiga pilihan ini cepat pilih. Kita tidak punya waktu. Kuberi satu detik. Sa—"

"Silahkan tuan putri," BoBoiBoy langsung menyingkir dari posisinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yaya langsung masuk ke mobil dan langsung tancap gas setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Tapi kamu harus pelan-pel—"

 **NGEEEEENNGG!**

"WAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf..." kata Yaya sebelum keluar dari ruangan sang atasan. Kekesalan yang sedari tadi menumpuk kini bertambah ketika atasannya meloloskan kekasihnya dalam 'ceramah selama 3 jam' dengan 'hadiah' yang seharusnya menumpuk di meja kerja mereka berdua.

Dilihatnya meja kerja yang ia tempati kini penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang menggunung. Dia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk kerja lembur nanti. "Bersabarlah Yaya... kamu harus tahu ini hanyalah cobaan. Sekarang berpikirlah positif jika ini hanya pelatihan untukmu sebelum kamu naik jabatan," gumamnya memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yaya kemudian duduk di kursinya dan memulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Belum ada satu menit dia memulai pekerjaannya, salah satu rekan kerjanya memasuki ruangannya. Rekannya yang berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung itu, membawa setumpuk kertas.

 **Brak!**

Setumpuk kertas itu ditaruh di hadapannya, "Ah sial... kenapa kertasnya begitu berat..." gerutu rekannya tersebut sambil memijat pergelangan tangannya.

"Err... Ying... apa ini?" tanya Yaya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk meledak sekarang.

Rekan kerjanya— Ying, menatap Yaya dengan mata _sapphire_ yang terhalang kacamata bundar. "Kamu tidak tahu? Ini kertas yang isinya laporan-laporan," jawab Ying santai.

"Aku tahu... bukannya laporan-laporan ini seharusnya diserahkan pada BoBoiBoy? Kenapa kau mengasihnya ke aku?" Yaya kembali bertanya.

Ying sedikit berpikir, "Hmm... kalau tidak salah dia ada urusan mendadak tadi... karena kamu kekasihnya, kamu harus menanggung pekerjaan kekasihmu," jawab Ying.

"Tapi Ying... kamu tidak tahu kalau mejaku ini sudah penuh dengan tumpukan kertas?"

"Tahu kok..." Ying memelintir rambutnya.

"Terus? Kenapa kamu kasih ke aku?" tanya Yaya menahan amarah.

"Karena kamu kekasihnya," ingin rasanya Yaya mengeluarkan kata kotor. Perempuan berjilbab tersebut hanya bisa berteriak histeris dalam hati.

Sebelum perempuan berambut gelombang yang memakai pakaian pekerjaan tersebut keluar, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Yaya benar-benar mendidih. "Laporan itu harus selesai malam ini."

"YING!" teriakan _super sonic_ itu membuat Ying yang meninggalkan ruangan Yaya dengan tawa kecil.

 **Cklek!**

"Bagaimana? Apa berhasil?" tanya laki-laki berambut _raven_ bersamaan dengan tatapan dari rekan lainnya.

"Tentu saja berhasil... aku ini teman terdekatnya semenjak SD. Mengelabuinya perkara yang mudah," jawab Ying berbangga diri. Semuanya menatap Ying datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong... BoBoiBoy belum datang?" tanya Ying sambil mencari laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Belum. Katanya ada rapat," jawab laki-laki bertubuh gempal. Ying tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan rencana selagi Yaya sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dan BoBoiBoy yang sedang rapat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya menguap lebar, dilihatnya tumpukan kertas yang tinggal sedikit. "Tidak sia-sia aku menggunakan jam istirahatku untuk menyelesaikan semua kertas-kertas ini," gumam Yaya.

Dia melihat arlojinya menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas malam, "Hah... semoga ToToiToy tidak mengamuk karena aku belum memasak apapun untuk makan malam," Yaya kembali bergumam dengan wajah lesu.

"Biarlah. Biarkan dia belajar mandiri," gumaman itu diakhiri saat Yaya mulai kembali fokus dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

Suara ketikan dan coretan yang berasal dari bolpoin mengisi ruangan sepi tersebut. Karena terlalu fokus, Yaya tidak menyadari kalau di luar kantornya sepi senyap. Perempuan umur 23 tahun itu meregangkan badannya.

 **Pat!**

Lampu tiba-tiba padam, "Mati lampu? Haish... kenapa juga harus mati lampu? Aku mana bisa menyelesaikan ini. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," gerutu Yaya.

Yaya berjalan keluar ruangannya untuk memastikan keadaan. Gelap gulita menyapa penglihatannya. "Ini benar-benar gelap. Teman-teman! Kalian di mana?" Yaya memanggil rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Haish... dimana mereka? Tidak mungkin mereka semua pulang. Seharusnya ada beberapa orang yang lembur," gumam Yaya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menarik perhatian Yaya. Cahaya itu melayang menjauh seakan ingin Yaya mengikutinya. Gadis berjilbab itu pun menuruti instingnya untuk mengikuti cahaya tersebut.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

* * *

"Apa sudah siap semuanya? Dimana Gopal?" tanya Ying.

"Dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya memancing Yaya ke sini," jawab Fang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terus BoBoiBoy?" Ying kembali bertanya.

Fang menghela nafas, "Katanya dia lupa membawa hadiahnya. Dia sedang mengambilnya sekarang," laki-laki tersebut kembali menjawab.

"Haish... si pikun itu..."

 **Cklek!**

"Maaf aku terlambat! Apa rencananya sudah berjalan?" orang yang menjadi topik mereka itu datang.

"Panjang umur dia," kata Fang dan Ying bersamaan.

"Baru saja. Sekarang Gopal sedang menjalankan tugasnya," Fang menjawab pertanyaan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa melupakan kado untuk kekasihmu padahal sudah kamu siapkan di mobil," sindir Ying.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati ruangan yang di tempat mereka bertiga. "Yaya sudah dekat! Matikan lampunya dan jangan lupa dengan kuenya!" komando Ying.

Fang langsung mematikan lampunya dan BoBoiBoy mengambil kue yang sudah disiapkan. Ying, Fang, BoBoiBoy, rekan kerja lainnya dan sang atasan langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Ying menyalakan lilin yang terpasang di kue.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka, nyanyian dimulai, wajah terkejut menghiasi sang perempuan yang kini berulang tahun. " _Happy birthday to you..._ " lampu menyala, menunjukkan Yaya kini sedang menangis terharu. Yaya tidak tahu kalau teman-temannya bahkan atasannya memberi kejutan.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" pinta sang atasan.

"Jadi ini alasan anda memberi saya hukuman dan membiarkan BoBoiBoy lolos dari hukuman anda? Jahat sekali..." kata Yaya sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia pun meniup lilinnya. Semua langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau tanggal 5 Agustus hari ulang tahunku? Aku saja lupa," tanya Yaya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada kekasihmu. Meskipun dia pikun, dia ingat hari ulang tahunmu," kata Gopal.

Yaya melihat senter yang dipegang Gopal, "Oh... jadi ini ulahmu Gopal? Pantas saja aku melihat badan besar di dekat cahaya yang melayang tadi," semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yaya.

"Dan untuk BoBoiBoy... terima kasih," lanjut Yaa sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian juga, terima kasih. Ini perayaan ulang tahunku yang pertama."

"EH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Yaya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Serius. BoBoiBoy tahu kalau baru pertama kali ini ulang tahunku dirayakan, benarkan BoBoiBoy?" sang kekasih mengangguk.

"Di keluarga Yaya tidak ada tradisi merayakan ulang tahun. Jadi ini pertama kalinya," BoBoiBoy menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... hadiahnya kapan akan kamu kasih? Bukannya kita hampir gagal melakukan rencananya karena kamu kelupaan bawa hadiah?" tanya Fang. Semuanya langsung menatap BoBoiBoy, khususnya Yaya. Dia menatap BoBoiBoy intens.

"Err... ekhem," BoBoiBoy mengusap tengkuknya. Dia memberikan kue ke Ying, kemudian tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Jadi... itu... apa kamu mau... m-m-me—"

"Jangan gagap! Kamu itu laki-laki" sang atasan menepuk menyemangati BoBoiBoy dengan menepuk punggungnya keras.

"M-M-MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" seru BoBoiBoy.

Yaya terkejut, BoBoiBoy mengambil nafasnya, atasan dan rekan-rekannya tersenyum. BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana, menampilkan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya tersebut. Cincin perak dengan permata biru muda yang cantik di tengah cincin tersebut sangat Indah di mata Yaya.

Siulan menyoraki mereka berdua, "Terima sajalah! Kalian sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih! Sekarang waktunya kalian menjadi sepasang suami-istri!"

"7 tahun bersama sudah cukup untuk mengetahui sifat masing-masing 'kan?"

Wajah Yaya dan BoBoiBoy memerah, "I-iya... a-aku mau..."

 **Splash!**

Ember berisi air yang tidak disadari oleh BoBoiBoy dan Yaya tergantung di atas mereka tumpah alias tali yang membuat embernya tergantung digunting. Alhasil, sepasang kekasih tersebut basah terkena air.

"Selamat ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **KashikAkuma Himitsuko**


End file.
